<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eddie Diaz vs. the floor and Buck's laughter by the_milky_way</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221957">Eddie Diaz vs. the floor and Buck's laughter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_milky_way/pseuds/the_milky_way'>the_milky_way</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>25 Days of Buck and Eddie [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>25 Days of Fic, Boys In Love, Buck knows it, Eddie can't stop looking at Buck, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, prompts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_milky_way/pseuds/the_milky_way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Maybe Eddie deserves what happens next. He is the idiot who fell in love with his best friend after all. The idiot who gets distracted on the job. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>or:</p><p>Eddie gets stuck and Buck can't stop laughing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>25 Days of Buck and Eddie [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Tales</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eddie Diaz vs. the floor and Buck's laughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt for Day 21:</p><p>"Laughter"</p><p>and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMeerschwein/pseuds/SMeerschwein">SMeerschwein </a> wanted something about Eddie getting stuck and Buck laughing at him.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s supposed to be a routine sweep - checking a dilapidated building for squatters. No fire, no immediate danger, just them having to constantly watch their steps. Of course, fate kind of hate Eddie and he gets distracted by somthing stupid like the sun filtering through the boarded up windows and catching in Buck’s lashes. It is so mesmerizing, the way the rays create a kaleidoscope of colors when Buck blinks that Eddie can’t help but stare. </p><p>Maybe Eddie deserves what happens next. He is the idiot who fell in love with his best friend after all. The idiot who gets distracted on the job. So really, it serves him right when he sort of slips off the secure path they’d staked out earlier and crashes through the rotten wood of the floor. He doesn’t fall, though. No, fate doesn’t grant him the dignity to heroically burst through the floor and landing a little bruised but okay. Nope, he has to get stuck halfway through and even with only one leg. So Eddie is crouched there with his leg dangling through the hole it created and can’t get up again. Because of course something hooked into the back of his pant leg and is holding him suspended.</p><p>For a second after it happens Eddie is too stunned to react and then too embarrassed to say anything. He feels the flush creeping up his skin, warming it even underneath all the sweat he’s worked up during the sweep. Buck’s oblivious, checking nooks on the other side of the room, mumbling something about idiotic people and economic unfairness. Eddie isn’t really listening. He’s struggling with the decision whether he should call out or try his luck at freeing himself… and maybe ripping his turnout to shreds in the process.</p><p>He stems his hands against the still solid floorboard next to him and pushes. He moves but not enough for leverage. Eddie tries again only to feel that something behind him that he's hooked to digging into the muscles of his thigh. Yeah, no, not a chance. Buck’s back is still turned to him so Eddie will have to call out to get his attention. Under any other circumstances he wouldn’t have a problem with that. Now though, he'd rather not but he really needs to get out of this situation, dignity be damned. Eddie slumps in defeat, already imagining all the ribbing he'll have to endure later. He hopes that at least  the rest of the floor remains steady and actually keeps him from plunging downwards.</p><p>“Uh... Buck?”</p><p>“Yes, Eddie?” Buck continues to check boarded up doors and doesn’t turn around. Great.</p><p>“Could you maybe come here for a second?”</p><p>“Eddie, this place is creepy. I wanna get the sweep done and be out of here. So whatever you’ve found, it can’t be that interesting.” Buck checks another corner.</p><p>Son of a b… what the hell, Buckley? Eddie’s actually a little stunned there. Because usually Buck’s so tuned into what’s going on around him that he turns at the slightest noise. This? This isn’t normal. Eddie takes a closer look. Like a really close one. It takes a second or two but then he catches it. Buck’s shoulders are shaking. Ever so slightly but they are. Bastard probably heard Eddie crash through and decided to be a dick about it.</p><p>“I hate you,” Eddies says with emphasis and valiantly tries to free himself again. No dice, though. He is thoroughly stuck. And Buck’s full on laughing at him now. Howling even while being bend over with his hands on his knees.</p><p>He should be angry and annoyed at Buck right now. Instead he’s being spellbound by the soft hiccups, the suppressed snorts and gasps Buck's trying to breathe around. And then Eddie has to admit that he’s totally gone on the other man when he thinks Buck’s laughter is cute and one of the best sounds he’s heard in a while. He feels a little pathetic at his own thoughts, though. Eddie has never been the most romantic of guys or even liked being all mushy and sweet with someone. But it seems like Buck can bring out this usually very deeply buried side of him. Go figure. His lips twitch at Buck laughing like that.</p><p>“Would you just stop laughing and help me?” He does sound annoyed there. Which is good because he really doesn’t plan on letting Buck know what kind of effect he has on Eddie.</p><p>Buck’s by his side a second later, after carefully only using the cleared path. His shoulders are still shaking and there are tears clinging to the long lashes that had sealed Eddie’s fate earlier. Just seems fair he guesses, that he’s getting caught up staring at them all over again.</p><p>“God, Eddie. Sorry. I’m sorry, really. But you should have seen your face there. All stunned surprise and then annoyance. It’s too funny.”</p><p>So Buck saw it actually. Just great. Can this day be over now? All Eddie wants to do is get free, get that sweep done, go home and have a movie night with only Christopher. Because he can’t face Buck right now. Well, no, that’s not really true but he could use a few hours to try and get over this embarrassment.</p><p>“Yeah, glad I could provide amusement. Now, help me.” Eddie knows he sounds angrier than he is but being embarrassed always does this to him. He hides it behind an angry voice. Buck knows how to take it. There’s a wide grin still present when he bends down to get Eddie loose from whatever got caught in his turnout gear.</p><p>Then Buck’s hands are under Eddie’s armpits, securing a gentle but strong hold on Eddies's body. Before he knows it he’s been hauled up and dragged out of the hole. A second later he finds himself on his own feet again. The knee that was bent way too long protests a little, creaks ominously and Eddie winces. Other than that he seems fine. He glares at the hole his foot left behind just for good measure, though.</p><p>“Think it’s properly chastised?” Buck’s hands are still on him, on his shoulders, on his head, checking for injuries. So it takes Eddie a little longer to process the words.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“The floor? The way you’ve been glaring at it, it’s probably quaking in fear now.” Buck’s laughing again, not uproariously but soft and amused. More a chuckle than real laughter.  </p><p>“Oh, fuck off, Buck.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Love you, too Eds. Next time you get stuck staring, maybe stop moving yeah? Might save your life.”</p><p>What? What’s going on? Why does Eddie feel like he’s been caught with his hand in the cookie jar? Maybe because he has? Buck has been aware of being stared at this entire time. Okay, so this day can actually get more embarrassing.</p><p>But then Buck’s closer than he was a second ago. Thumb pressing into the juncture between Eddie’s collarbone and neck. He can only do so much as blink at the stunningly blue eyes that are filled with mirth and, dare Eddie say, fondness.</p><p>“Tell you a secret,” Buck says softly while leaning closer. “I ran into a door earlier, when you got caught in the sunlight. So I know how this works.”</p><p>Huh, who would have thought? Maybe he’s not the only one pathetically thirsting after is best friend here. Eddie feels the grin on his lips, is aware of moving even closer to Buck, leaning in.</p><p>“It’s great that you two figured it out and all, but would you please finish the sweep and move your asses back out here? Thank you,” Bobby’s voice sounds from their radios. </p><p>The way they jump apart is something for the books, because Eddie's pretty sure neither of them has ever moved this fast or have blushed this vividly before. Buck hauling him up earlier must have clicked the radio on. When Eddie looks down he sees a splinter of wayward wood pressing into the button for broadcasting. Okay, so Eddie is back to thinking that this day is turning into one of the most embarrassing ones he has had in ages. Buck fumbles with his radio, confirms that they are done and on their way out before he dares to look at Eddie again. </p><p>“Later?” Buck asks and Eddie nods. Because yes, he won’t let this chance go for the life of him. No way. </p><p>Later in this case means Buck coming over after shift, enjoying a movie night with Eddie and Christopher - and then stealing his first kiss from Eddie’s lips when they collide in the hallway outside Chris’ room after Eddie tugged his son in.</p><p>For now they steel themselves to face their teammates and their Captain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks A.<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>